Why The Hell Me
by Key5916
Summary: Gokudera is a girl now and Yamamoto is starting to get jealous of Tsuna. How will this love triangle move on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KHR [ but if i did there would be more yaoi moments ]

Key: Yea so this is my first story

Blear: Yea yea i know

Key: But...

Blear: Shut The Fuck Up O.K.

Key: ok

* * *

><p>Now Shamal had done it. How is he going to explained to Juudaime that he's a she now...<p>

One weak head past. Reborn had said he would take care of everything. So her he i mean she was. In a Nanimori uniform for girls. Ready to enter the room she toke one last breath before she open the door.

-Ok children this is your new classmate Gokudera Hayako.- Said Reborn in a cospley to the class.

-Hey.

That was all she said. The blush on her face give up how nervous she was. And on top of that even Tsuna and Yamamotowere staring at her, and they knew thet it was realy Hayato.

From the morning to lunch break Yamamoto was staring at Gokudera as if she was his wetest drym. The way she was wearin her uniform was not helping.

"How sexy; What a bitch" wear all the comments for Gokudera but neither she or Tsuna or Yamamoto care about them.

-Fuck them.- Gokudera said when three teens reached the roof.

-Ma ma Gokudera Hibari can hear you here.-Yamamoto tried to calm her but reached the opposite effect.

-Fuck him too.

-Gokudera-chan pelase come down.-Tsuna smiled at the girl and she smiled back at him.

-Hai, Juudaime.

Yamamoto was getting jealous of how Tsuna can team Gokudera and he cant, why was that? Perhaps Gokudera has feelings towards Tsuna.

After school the teens started walking towards Tsuna's house as if nothing had changed They stayed at Tsuna's room and did homework a couple of houers.

-Juudaime!

-Hai, Gokudera-chan?

-I will be going now.

-That's ok Gokudera-chan.-The way Tsuna smiled at her drove Yamamoto crazy.

-Ok i will escort you to your apartment Gokudera. It's too late for a young girl to walk alone.-Yamamoto said whit a smile on his face.

-No way in hell!-was her replay.

-But this way i wont have to worry for you Gokudera-chan. Thenks Yamamoto.

-If..if Juudaimesays he would worry then I will go with Yamamoto.

-Ok so are we going miss.

-Don't over do it if you don't want to blow it.

-Gokudera...


	2. Chapter 2

Key: I don't own KHR

Blear: Took you too damn long

Key: Sorry...

Blear: and it's short too

Key: Sorry...

* * *

><p>-Gokudera-chan<p>

-Ma ma dont be like that.-the awkward silence between them made Yamamoto nervous.-"What if Gokudera still like's girls. That will make her a lesbian. Oh gust be thinking about Gokudera in this form kissing a girl is making me want to do it whit Gokudera."

-Why are you so spaced out?-When he woke up from his trans Hayato was ready to go.-Are we going?

-Yea.

Tsuna walked them to the door.

-Goodbye Yamamoto, Gokudera-chan.

-Bye Tsuna see you tomorrow.

-Goodbye Juudaime.-Gokudera said and bow to her precious Juudaime.

-Gokudera-c..chan please don't do that cuz...i see your breasts.-that blush on his face, he was looking awey. Gokudera blush too.

-I'm sorry Juudaime! I won't do it again.

-Sorry Gokudera.-Was Tsuna's only reply.

-Gokudera forget the breasts you should see how visible your panties are. Haha!-Yamamoto said as if it was the most normal thing.

-YOU PERV! What can i do? I was a boy a week ago.

-Sorry but your a girl now.

-Yamamoto is right Gokudera. You have to get used to it by now.

-I'm sorry Juudaime.

-Come on Gokudera lets go before it's too dark out.

-Yea, ok. Bye Juudaime.

Yamamoto and Gakudera started walking.

-So Goludera where is your apartament anyway and has Tsuna been in it or am i the first one to see it. If i am that would be great.

-You baka...

* * *

><p>Key: yea i'm done<p>

Blear: To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Key: Ne, ne Blear!

Blear: WHAT!

Key: This is the 3 chapter

Blear: And you didnt get to the interesting parts again.

Key: Fuck thet i love it! :3

Blear: That is 'cuz your C-R-A-Z-Y !

Key: I see stars

Blear: I'm going home...

* * *

><p>-It's cold...<p>

-What was that? Sorry i didnt get it Gokudera.- Yamamoto smiled at his crush.-Hey have you ate?

-Amm... No. Why?

-Let's go to my place and i'll ask my dad to make some sushi for you.

-Ummm...Ok. But it's just 'cuz i like sushi, got it?

-Ummhu...

Takeshi took Hayato by the hand and started dragging her to his house.

-Let go of me. I didnt say we can hold hands!-Gokudera was blushing.

-Dont be like that.

-But if someone from school sees us...

-That way they will stop harassing you.

-Yamamoto let go of me!

-We're here.

-Good. Now let go of my hand.

-Ok.

Yamamoto let go of Hayato's hand and they went in the sushi place.

-Dad i'm home. I brought a friend. Hope you don't mind.

-Sorry for intruding but Yamamoto insisted on coming. - Hayato was making her voise too girly so Takeshi's dad wont notice its "him".

-Oh! Hey Takeshi won't you introduce me to your girlfriend allready?-Yamamoto's dad saw the resemblance of the "girl" to Hayato and was staring for a second.

"Girlfriend? Why me? At Least he didn't notice that it's me. Ahhh" Gokudera that to himself.

-Ummm...Yeah. This is Gokudera's twin sister. Isn't she cute.-Yamamoto smiled and hug her.

-Get off me you baka!-Gokudera demanded.

-By the way dad can you make us some sushi?

-Yea. You two go to your room and i will bring it up when it's done.

-Thanks dad! You're the best!

Yamamoto took Hayato by the hand again and dragged her to his pushed her on his bed and set next to her.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

-Sorry. It's just that...

-Well whatever...-Gokudera looked around the room, surprised at how it was so different then she had imagined.

-Do you like it?

-Hmm what?

-My room.

-It's nice.-"What the fuck! Why am i so nice to him and am i... BLUSHING! Why the hell...!"

-That's cool. SooooOooo...Hayato do you like someone?

-No. Why?

-Just asking.

-Do you?

-Well kind of...i think.

-Your not good at thinking.

-That hurt, HA HA!

-Your an idiot.

-Yea. An idiot for you...-Yamamoto whispered hoping Gokudera didn't hear him.

-What was that, hmm? An idiat for...?

-Sorry did you hear me?

-Not all of what you murmured.

-Gokudera...I...

-Shut it!

-What?

-Your dad's coming. You don't want him to see you flirting whit a girl, in your room, on the bed?

-Yea. Sorry Gokudera.-Yamamoto smiled.

Yamamoto's dad entered the room with two plaits with sushi.

* * *

><p>Key: Yea i'm done<p>

Blear: Can i go home now?

Key: Yea shure...

Blear: One More Thing... Please review...or i will kill you

Key: Now, Now Blear no killing.

Blear: kill, kill, kill, kill, killl,...

Key:...


	4. Chapter 4

Blear:Oh God...!

Key: You hate me, don't you *smirks*

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's dad entered the room with two plaits with sushi.<p>

- Hope you like it. Your brother did so i that you like it two.

- Yeah, no problem, I like all the sushi.-Gokudera smiled.

- Thanks dad! You're the best!- Yamamoto was cheerful as usual. - You can go now.

-Yeah, yeah I'm going.- His dad left the plate on the table in front of the bed and went towards the door.- I'll leave you two. I get what your going at Takeshi, but dont overdo it.

-Dad I want to talk to you. Now! i'll be back in a minute Gokudera.-Yamamoto got off the bed and went out with his dad and closed the door behind him.

-What is this all about? All well more sushi for me.- Gokudera took one piece of sushi and put it in her mouth.

* * *

><p>- Dad what was that all about?<p>

-What do you mean? I just warned the girl.

-Yeah, why not just say "He wants to get in your pants" or somethin like that. Thank you for ruining my chances with Gokudera. Some dad you are.- Yamamoto looked like he was about to cry.

- Hey, hey Takeshi i was just kidding.- His dad felt guilty.- Hey why dont you ask Gokudera-chan to stay over and you'll go tomorow to school together.

-And i don't have morning practise so we can stay up late.- Yamamoto smiled.- I will go ask her.

-Ok! Good night i'll go take a shower and go to bed.

-Ok! Night dad.- Yamamoto started walking towards his room. He opened the door and went in.

-I left some sushi for you.- Gokudera was still laying on his bed. Fro that angel Yamamoto had a perfect view of her panties.

-Umm, yeah thanks.- He was blushing.- Ne, Gokudera wanna stay over tonight?

-Hmmm, why?

-Well it's late and now your a girl so a lot of pedophiles made rape you in some dark place.

-Are you a baka? Oh yes you are.

-Come on!

-All right, all right.

-YEAH!

-But i don't have anything to sleep in.

-I'll give you something mine.- Yamamoto started going thru his clothes right away.- Here. This will do, right.

-Yeah.

* * *

><p>Blear: I'm going to kill you<p>

Key: I know *smiles*

Blear: Sorry it toke so long but some ppl are LAZY

Key: Hey! I'm not!

Blear: If you sea so...


	5. Chapter 5

**-I'll give you something mine.- Yamamoto started going thru his clothes right away.- Here. This will do, right.**

**-Yeah.**

**-You can go take a shower. Or if you want i can get the tub ready.**

**-No I'm ok. i will take a shower.**

**-Ok. I'll give you a towel. But you go ahead i'll bring it.**

**-Ok. - Gokudera went in the bathroom. She took off her clothes, turn on the hot water and step into the shower. It wasn't long before Yamamoto knocked on the door.**

**-Gokudera I'm coming in.- He opend the door, pretending he wasn't looking, he left the towel next to the sink and left the room. Gokudera knew he saw her but she that it was normal 'cuz she wasnt used to this new body yet.**

**Yamamoto was feeling guilty for looking at Gokudera's new sexy body.-"God why am i such a perv for him"**

**-Hey you baseball baka lot was that just now!- "When'd Gokudera come out of the shower?"**

**Yamamoto turned around to see a female body dressed in a over size t-shirt, silver bangs dripping water on pale skin and green orbs staring in to honey ones.**

**-Well you didn't have a towel...- Yamamoto explaind.**

**-Why am i even... Forget it. I'm going home.**

**-No!**

**-What the fuck!**

**-Gokudera don't go! I have to tell you something but i want to take a shower first. Will you wait here?-Yamamoto looked right in to Gokudera's eyes. Those green orbs give in and Gokudera looked away.**

**-Ok. I'll stay.-"Why did i say yes" Ware Gokudera's only those .-Hey what's that? Is it manga? Can i read it?**

**-No! Gokudera don't!-It was too late. Gokudera had pulled out a magazine whit a women on the cover.**

**-Is this what i think it is?-Hayato didn't think that Yamamoto was a pervert.- You read porn!**

**-Well not exactly.- Yamamoto, nervously, put his hand on the back of his neck.**

**-Than why do you have this!-Gokudera didn't like to be lid to.**

**-Well i am in puberty after all. Don't you do "that" two?-"Why is Gokudera shocked? Is this a crime in Italy? I don't see the problem. Am i a idiot or something force not seeing the problem?"**

**-No i don't! So shut your lips!**

**-Ne...Gokudera wanna do some of them, hmmm?**

**-Some of what?-"What is he talking about? And why is he so close to me? Is he talking about sex?"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Key: Sorry for the long wait and the mistakes so far. I am doing my beast to not make so many. So please continue to read and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto got closer to Gokudera and hugged her from behind. Hes hands on her waist.

-I like you...-Yamamotos lustful whisper echoed in to Gokuderas head. He started lifting the t-share.

-No!Yamamoto don't!

-Don't be afraid. It won't hurt... much.

-Stop it!-Gokudera trade to hit him but he took her by the hens and pulled her in to a kiss.

After some time Yamamoto separated their lips.

-Y..you...bastard!...How d..dear you...kiss me!-Gokudera was panting.- I will...kill you!

-Not yet.-He pushed her on the bed and went on top of her.-First you will give me your sexy body.

Yamamoto was serious . That ment bad news for Gokudera.

-Yamamoto...why...I can't do this.

-But I want to.

-Stop it!

-If it was Tsuna wood you do it?

-Why do you think I wood do it with Juudaime? Your such a perv!

-You make me like this.-Yamamoto moved his right hand on Gokuderas breast and grab it. Kissing her deeply making her mount.

-No...ha...Yama...don't touch them... It hurts when you grab them so hard!

-Sorry but I can't hoed back any more. Gokudera spirit your legs.

-No!

-Come on! Damn it!

-No! I hate it. Stop!-Yamamoto was shocked. He stopped for a minute.

-Do you hate it so much?-After Gokudera hard those words she hit Yamamoto with all her strained.

-Yes!-Her yeas were full of tiaras.

Yamamoto goth back to his sense. He realise what was he tyring to do.

-Hayato...I'm sorry. I... I have been holding back a lot and seeing you in my t-shirt was so sexy and before that in the shower and all day in school.- Yamamoto know he was so scroll.

-You cud have told me.- Did Gokudera just say what he thinks she did!

-What?

-I was a boy a weak ago. I know what it is to not relies in a long time.- Gokudera was blushing.- Sit back and relax. You beater not tell anyone about what I am about to do to you!

* * *

><p>K:Thank you for all the reviews.<br>B:Yes... Thanks.  
>K:I did it!<br>B:You did what?  
>K:Six chapters what else.<br>B:Sorry for all the mistakes she makes.  
>K:Yes sorry... But anyway can you tell what will Goku do to Yama m?<br>B:...  
>K:Then you will know in a hour or a day.<br>B:I don't want to know.  
>K:Btw sorry it toke so long. I was going to upload this last nigh but I had to go to bed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Gokudera what are you going to do?- Yamamoto said wail watching Gokudera unbutton his pants. She was fast with her hands. In just a minute Takashi's pants ware on the floor and Hayato started taking off his boxers.

-You will see in a minute.- Finally and the boxers ware off.- You're so hard. I'm so going to tease you.- Gokudera took Yamamoto's erection in her hot mouth. Her tongue like his dick. She kissed the tip and toke the whole thing in, choking herself white it.

-Ah... Gokudera... Ummm so good... How do you know those technics?- Yamamotos hand was holding Gokuderas silk. She stopped sucking and pulled away.

-Do you really wanna know?

-Yes! You know you can tell me anything.

-This isn't my first time sucking a man off. I have done this a million times when I was a kid.

-What do you mean?- Yamamoto didn't know what else to say.

-After I run away from home I didn't have anything so one day a mead a man and he told me he can get me a job so I can have what to eat. I excepted but it turned out a bad idea. The next day he toke me to some expensive looking house. He told me to do what my new master told me to. So I did just that. He mate me suck his dick like it was a lollypop and after that he fucked me like I was some cheap bitch. Back then I didn't understand but now I do. I was a prostitute. But I'm ok so let me finish my job.

-Gokudera you don't have to continue. It's fine. And sorry.

-No! Let me do this!-Gokudera took Takashi's cock in to her left hand. She started pumping him hard.- How do you like it?- the female smirked.

-If you do just that I won't be able to come soon.-Yamamoto was actually close to his end but he may not get a second chance like this.

-Hmm... Strong words for a virgin. So what do you want? Is it something like this?- Gokudera took off the t-shirt and smirk.

-Oh yes!- Yamamoto was even more turned on by the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

* * *

><p><em>K:Good morning!<em>

_B:You woke me up for this?_

_K:Yes!_

_B:Why?_

_K:Because I am crazy like that. And..._

_B:And it is 6:37am._

_K:...anyway thanks for reading! Oh and "Basar" ypu won! Yes it was a blowjob!_


End file.
